wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Aestival
|-|(ಥ ͜ʖಥ)= |-|Profile= Aestival is abstrxcted's dragonsona. Please do not use with her permission. Thank you. today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you by now you should've somehow realized whatcha gotta do i don't believe that anybody feels the way i do about you now "yes, i am a living meme, why thank you."- aestival appearance Aestival is very short. That is the first word anyone would describe her as. Her legs are far from long. She's fairly frail and skinny, except in her legs, which are very muscular compared to the rest of her. Aestival's wings are very large in comparison to her body. Her neck is average for a RainWing being lengthy and posied. The fin located to the side of her head is only slightly above average, but not in a freakishly large way. The petite RainWing's snout is very straight and proud. Aestival's ears are oddly bat-like and are very unproportional, and her horns are more curved than an average RainWing's. Aestival's eyes are very round and bug-like, and this makes the rest of her face seem smaller and almost daintier. Aestival prefers a more modest look than some of her fellow RainWings. Although posessing the ability to change colours, Aestival likes a subtle pink as her base. Her underbelly is silver colour, and her wings\fins are decorated with a pale lavender. She uses her RainWing colour changing ability to her advantage when performing in musicals. For example, when she was in Les Miserables as Enjolras, she was decked out in red and black. Her eyes are a very bright and piercing blue. She uses this to her advantage to intimidate other. Her spikes and horns are a very dark brown, and closer to black. She has two tattoos (which she got illegally and while she was drunk as a skunk). One is a very tiny Deathly Hallows symbol on her side. The other is a TARDIS. This is located the back of her fin. Clothing-wise, Aestival is somewhere in between very hipster and kind of emo. She loves baggy jeans and sweaters, but at the same time loves skinny jeans and tight shirts. Aestival typically wears a variety of cardigans everywhere, and her friends tease her saying she has an unhealthy obsession with them. Her favourite band is Panic! At the Disco and normally sports merch from them. She has two piercings in her ears. She also loves flannels and beanies. She prefers darker colours, but is very happy wearing pastels as well. Aestival rarely wears makeup, and the only makeup she knows how to do perfectly is very dramatic stage makeup. So as presumed, when she wears it, she looks like she's on stage. Her eyeliner crazily done with wings. So much contour and highlighter it hurts, and tons of mascara. It looks amazing on stage, but terrible in person. backbeat the world was on the street that the fire in your heart is out i'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt i don't believe that anybody feels the way i do about you now "let's put in a pin in this conversation please."- aestival personality Aestival is a very complex dragoness. In class, she's extremely shy, and only her teachers know how exceptionally bright she is due to her work. She hates being called upon, but when she is, she usually gets it right. She enjoys doodling on her papers, writing stories, or doing random crap during class. Around her very close friends, bandmates, and castmates, she's an entirely different dragon. Aestival becomes a ball of energy. One may call her flamboyant or over the top. She swears more than she needs to, and yells a lot. She's extremely sassy, and Aestival is not afraid to clap back. The dragoness will sometimes spew random knowledge or weird observations that either confuse or scare everyone. Aestival loves debating, especially during school. This is the only time when she talks during class. When making friends, she tells them to call her Aest because Aestival is too formal. Aestival becomes very awkward and insecure when meeting new people, and she considers band\theatre as a way to become someone entirely else. She generally hates herself, but acts confident and cocky around others as a shell to protect her. When she sees an attractive dragon, she'll make a point to go up and flirt right away. She hates being rejected and cries a lot. Overall, she's very sensitive. She's very very sketchy, and many dragons think she's on drugs most of the time. It is not fully Aestival's fault that she hangs out with the stoners in her grade, but her clingy personality and fear of disappointing others makes her stay with them. Aestival herself has never done drugs and considers her friends to be ignorant and stupid for doing so, yet she never says anything. Theatre also is an escape for her in this way too, to get away and be herself. Aestival has a bit of a rebellious streak and has snuck out three times to meet up with friends. She's never been put in detention, but sometimes will go just because her friends are in it. She usually finds her self in toxic relationships. Aestival loves to read and draw. Not a lot of others know this about her but she actually enjoys drawings more than performing, which is saying a lot. In her free time, she's either drawing or singing. Aestival typically reads before sleeping (if she sleeps). Aestival tends who have a particular distaste for social contact (unless it's at rehearsal). She hates being touched, and will hurt you if you do touch her. She is part of way too many fandoms and once she likes something she's all in. Her worst obsessions are Harry Potter, Doctor Who, The Office, Percy Jackson, and Sherlock. She once started a "cult" to worship Brendon Urie from Panic! At the Disco. She enjoys 90s grunge. Yeah, Aestival is really weird. and all the roads we have to walk are winding and all the lights that lead us there are blinding there are many things that i'd like to say to you but i don't how... "may i have the most caffeinated drink you have?"- aestival history Aestival was born into a normal family, and has a very normal life. Her parents doted on her, and loved her very much. Aestival was not only born into a typical family, but a family of performers. Her father was a former Broadway actor, and her mother is a retired opera singer. Aestival's mother, after retirement, worked at a performing arts school nearby. Aestival knew she wanted to be in theatre. Going into 6th grade, Aestival auditioned to go to the arts school, and was soon accepted. She still goes there, and readily participates in the musicals. Aestival, being very musically talented, has won leads all of her years going to the performing arts school, impressing both her peers and teachers. She practices and works tirelessly to try to get on Broadway in anyway shape or form. During eighth grade, Aestival was diagnosed with social anxiety and clinical depression, for which she takes medications. This had a huge impact on her self-esteem, worsening her depression. Aestival began resorting to going to parties with her "friends" and getting drunk. One night, Aestival's friends died from doing drugs while drinking, and she then realized how awful it was and continued to focus on her Broadway dream. She is not involved with any dragon or dragoness at the moment, but she has been romantic relationships previously, most of which were positive and the break-ups were mutual. Her most recent relationship was with a SkyWing nicknamed Max, whom she met doing a production of Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. Max was Sweeney, Aestival was Mrs. Lovett. Max was part of Photogenic Trademark, but left to focus on his schoolwork. They broke up on good terms, and the two are best friends. Last year, Aestival started a band, Photogenic Trademark, in which her classmates, Cienaga, Grouper, and Nimbus are a part of. Aestival's ex was a part of the band, but left to focus on schoolwork. Aestival is the lead singer and frontman. The band started when Aestival suggested it when the five were in Sweeney Todd together. It originally started as a joke, but Grouper took it seriously and bought instruments for everyone. The band has been playing ever since. Aestival started in her school's marching band. She plays the mellophone with her friends Cienaga and David. David has taught Aestival everything she needs to know. She quite likes David, and may or may not have a tiny notion for him. She is considered the meme of the low brass section, and is actually quite popular amongst the band geeks. She adores marching band. Recently, Aestival has been diagnosed with ADHD, but that really hasn't effected her in mind-set terms. After what happened last time, Aestival tries to remain positive! She also is currently in a production of Bye Bye Birdie (ugh kms i hate that musical) as Rosie Alvarez. Her friends received pretty good roles as well. Max is Conrad Birdie, Cienaga is Gloria Rasputin, and Grouper is Mae Peterson. They are all pretty excited even though they hate that musical! because maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me and after all you're my wonderwall "how about no."- aestival trivia *She's the lead singer and frontman in Photogenic Trademark *She had a panic attack backstage after someone said Macbeth on opening night *Aestival means occurring in summer *Aestival is pronounced 'estival' as in the end of festival *She's an avid reader *Her favourite books are the Harry Potter series, Sense and Sensibility, Les Miserables, The Lunar Chronicles, Parasite, and Fangirl today was gonna be the day but they'll never throw it back to you by now you should've somehow realized whatcha not to do i don't believe that anybody feels the way i do about you now "how about no."- aestival iconic quotes "I AM A RAP GOD!"- aestival, talking about her kylo ren rap "Who needs school, when you have weed?"- aestival to max "KYLO REN IS ONE THICC BOIIIIII!!!"- weird inside joke with max "The hot one, the illegal adult, the drug addict? Who will she choose???"- a marching band moment, long story "MORIARTSY!"- about her fave tumblr account "Tom hiddleston is a snacc, don't deny it!"- aestival, to max "Okay so I had this weird dream..." -how aest starts every convo "Dude Mace Windu's lightsaber is an icon." -aestival "SASHAY AWAY MAXINE!" -aestival to max after watching too much rupaul "I AM THE MOTHER OF SANCHEZ AND YOU ARE ALL MY CHILDREN OF SANCHEZ!!!!"- aestival, after playing the really epic solo in children of sanchez |-|Relationships= and all the roads that lead you there are winding and all the lights that light the way are blinding there are many things that i'd like to say to you but i don't know how... "ugh."- aestival relationships max: max is aestival's absolute best friend. they do everything together. a year ago, they dated, but neither of them felt comfortable in the relationship and decided to stay best friends. if this were shadowhunters, they would be each others parabatai,they will never ever be apart. although only loving max as a brother, it is quite clear max still likes her. who knows, maybe the feeling is mutual ;) annalise: aestival's hated ex. aestival calls annalise a fake snake behind her back for cheating on her with some nightwing. she despises her, but still works with her on projects, since the two are considered the smartest in the class. aestival used to have a huge crush on her, but now it's mutual hatred. david: aestival thinks david is super awkward, just like her. many dragons ship them in marching band, and they constantly make fun of the two. recently however, aest noticed david is a huge creep and her crush on him has been revoked. he would follow her around and stuff. also, his views on the world are basically the exact opposite, so she can't stand that. grouper: aestival has known grouper since kindergarten. they are best friends. grouper's new style kind of freaks her out, but she's cool with it. aestival thinks her plugs are cool though. they enjoy looking at memes together and her, cienaga, and grouper make up the three sides of the meme illuminati triangle. they get each other's humor very well. grouper does the musicals with aestival, cienaga, nimbus, and max. they are much like a group of loner weirdos. cienaga: aestival and cienaga go way back. nimbus: cry: deluge: ADD YOURSELF! |-|Gallery= i said maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me and after all you're my wonderwall "i'm legit crying guys!"- aestival gallery Imagegvgvg.jpeg|Thanks so much to General Slopstorm of the MudWings for this epic drawing! IMG_8011.jpg|Aestival wearing her Dwight sweater by abstrxcted Aestival.jpeg|Thanks so much to CinderingThePheonix for this awesome drawing! IMG_1346.jpg|AH thanks so much to UnderapperciatedElf for this greatness!]] Aestival.png|Thanks so much to DreamingWolf1 for this drawing! I love it! Category:Dragonsonas Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Content (Abstrxcted) Category:Mature Content